<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doing Chores Around the House by BeccaBear93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300277">Doing Chores Around the House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93'>BeccaBear93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:19:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal and Larry get ready for their little housewarming 'party.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Fills [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doing Chores Around the House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Avasti for inviting me to do some prompt fics just for fun, to try and jump back into writing and move past the anxieties that I've built up around it! The titles will be the prompts, and I'll probably jump around between fandoms :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What time are Ash and Todd supposed to be here, again?” Larry calls from the living room. Sal can hear the cartoonish gun sounds that mean he’s probably still engrossed in his latest video game.</p>
<p>He pauses halfway through pulling his hair up into a ponytail, leaning out of the bathroom to level Larry with a flat look that he doesn’t see. “At three. I’ve told you that like five times.”</p>
<p>“Which means they’ll both be here by 2:30,” Larry says. Sal nods in agreement. “And what time is it now?”</p>
<p>“12:30.”</p>
<p>“Shit!” Larry pauses the game and tosses the controller onto the coffee table, finally glancing back to meet Sal’s eyes. “Seriously?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm…”</p>
<p>“Sorry, dude!” he says, jumping to his feet. “Didn’t mean to leave everything to you. I just didn’t realize it was so soon.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Sal says with a shrug; he’s a little annoyed, sure, but it’s not a big deal. He finishes tying his hair up and steps out of the bathroom just in time for Larry to reach him and give a salute and silly grin.</p>
<p>“So what d’you need me to do, boss?” he asks.</p>
<p>Sal laughs. “Uh… I already did the dishes and tossed all our junk in the bedroom, so… All that’s left is vacuuming. And I guess cleaning the bathroom, but it’s not too bad. I doubt they’ll even notice, much less care.”</p>
<p>“On it and on it,” the brunette says. He catches Sal glancing around nervously and points to their bedroom door, smile softening a bit. “You left your mask on the dresser when you got home last night, Sally.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Sal says, relief clear in his voice. As Larry starts to walk away, he stops him with a quiet call of, “And Lar?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sal catches his hand and Larry lets himself be pulled closer. The other man presses a short kiss to his lips, smiling.</p>
<p>“Thanks for helping out.”</p>
<p>“Course, Sally Face,” he says, squeezing his hand. “Wasn’t gonna leave you to take care of it all by yourself. Besides, it’s important, right? First time they’ll be seeing our home and all.”</p>
<p>Sal grins; those words still feel unreal sometimes, coming from Larry’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, exactly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>